justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunnylove14/SurvivorJD: Iceland cast reveal
Welcome all to the cast reveal of SurvivorJD: Iceland! The first section will be dedicated to players who have been chosen via the community vote, and the second half will be players chosen by me. Without further ado, here is the cast :) if you don't know about this season yet, here is a breif summery: Survivor: Fire vs Ice is an all-stars season, meaning all contestants are from previous seasons. The cast will be decided half by a vote, half be me. Meaning there will be a poll with all of the previous SurvivorJD contestants (aside from ones that quit) that will decide half of the cast, and the other half will be chosen by me (contestants I feel should come back for some reason or another.) It will be set in Iceland because Iceland both has large volcanoes (Fire) and an icy climate (Ice). Fire and Ice's tribes will be Heros vs Villains. This season I am doing alone, as all-star seasons are the only seasons I want to do alone. Community Vote Choices So what i'm gonna do is reveal the player and just give a summery of their time on the show, and what I think about them SurvivorJD wise (don't worry, only positive things :) (The people here are not in order from 1st-9th. However I may mention in someone's profile if they were like #1 or something :) anyways, let's get started :D ---- ILoveHarley JDW: '''3rd '''NZ: '''3rd' Harley is an all-around great player. A challenge beast, and an amazing social player; Harley has made it to FTC twice, only to get third place both times. Harley (imo) is a very underrated player. A lot of people discredit his game both in Borneo and in New Zealand, but in reality (I think that) Harley has played one of the best overall games in the series. And clearly the vote reflected that. Harley got 3rd place on the poll, getting 15/29 possible votes. '#SurvivorJDHarley''' ---- JacktheCREEPER79 JDW: '''11th '''NZ: '''6th' Although Jack was booted early in Borneo, he made a big splash in New Zealand. Jack is an excellent social player who made to 6th place even though he was in the minority alliance. Jack is a very strong player, and I would not be surprised if this time he will place even higher than 6th. '#SurvivorJDJack''' ---- DC Hooke JDW: '''8th' NZ: 10th '' DC Hooke is one of the most strategic players the game has seen, as well as one of the most underrated players the game has seen. Even though DC has never made it to the FTC, he has shook the game up in ways other players never have. In Boreno, DC created the first ever alliance (the Aussie Alliance) and created a strong rivalry with Sandra. Unfortunately that rivalry got him eliminated after his fellow alliance member Mikey, but he still was a very strong player. #SurvivorJDDC ---- GetLuck JDW: '''1st' NZ: 2nd'' GetLuck is currently the greatest player the game has ever seen. After playing an incredible game in Boreno, he once again made to FTC in New Zealand even with the large target on his back. I think that it is very possible that GetLuck will make to FTC again, and who knows- maybe he will become the first two time winner. #SurvivorJDGetLuck ---- Sandra (Master Hydraffe) JDW: '''6th '''NZ: '''8th '''BARB: '''Creative Director' Sandra is one of the most strategic, manipulative, cutthroat players the game has seen. He is not afraid to make big moves, clearly proven after he was the first person to save himself from elimination in Boreneo with an immunity idol. In New Zealand, Sandra was eliminated in the closest (and most controversial) vote of the game after a tiebreaker challenge was issued instead of drawing for rocks. Sandra's game play clearly makes him a fan favorite, seeing as he got first place in the vote with 19/29 possible votes. It should also be noted that Sandra was a large part of the production in Barbados, creating the most of the timetable/challenges for that season. #'SurvivorJDSandra''' ---- Royale Yonce (JD123456) NZ: '''11th' BARB: 1st'' Royale is a large force to be reckoned with. Not only is he an amazing social player, but also a highly strategic player who made alliances early on in New Zealand. He is still playing in Barbados, and who know- might win that season! #SurvivorJDRoyale ---- Shaniqua Fabulous (MikeyRocks33) JDW:' 9th''' NZ: 5th'' Shaniqua is one of the best social players the game has ever seen. His alliance with DC in Boreneo was groundbreaking for the game, and in New Zealand he was the first contestant to return to the game, after the castaways voted him back in. Shaniqua's social skills are a serious thereat, as he got second place on the vote with 16/29 possible votes. #SurvivorJDShaniqua ---- DanceGuy151 NZ: '''1st' DanceGuy has (quite possibly) played one of the best single games of any player. Being the perfect balence of cutthroat and friendly, DanceGuy never receved a vote. And after winning final immunity, his amazing social skills won him the game. DanceGuy has played the perfect game, and I think it is very possible he can do it again. '#SurvivorJDDanceGuy''' ---- N.Vel (Someone10000) BARB: '''5th' N.Vel (who is currently playing in Barbados) is a very large challenge threat, especially when it comes to design. That along with his superb social skill Someone could make a large dent is Survivor: Iceland, being the only Barbados newbie to get in via the vote. '#SurvivorJDSomeone''' Production Choices these people are people that I think should come back to all-stars based on their previous gameplay ---- JD4SURVIVOR JDW: '''2nd' NZ: 4th'' JD4 is possibly the greatest villain the game has seen. Not afraid to backstab/flap on his allies, JD4 is on of the most cutthroat players ever. Barely missing out on the vote (#10) also means that he also has a very good social game. I would not be surprised if JD4 finally wins it this time #SurvivorJDJD4 ---- Stanley56 JDW: '''4th 'BARB: '''3rd' Stanley is another very good all around player. He is very good socially and in challenges. He is currently playing in Barbados, and is doing very well! #SurvivorJDStanley ---- GECZ BARB: '''8''th' GECZ is an amazing social player who brought team unity to his team in Barbados. On top of that he is also very good at challenges, which makes him another great all around contestant. I have a feeling GECZ is going to do better then 9th this season #SurvivorJDGECZ ---- Jax (ActionJax) BARB: '''2nd' Jax is an amazing challenge threat. He also currently playing in Barbados and could win! :D '#SurvivorJDJax''' ---- Jamesnorky JDW: '''7th '''NZ: '''7th' Jamesnorky is another amazing challenge player, with strenght in design. He has got 7th both time he has played, but this time I think he can do even better! '#SurvivorJDJames''' ---- Brandon (Bboy1365) BARB: '''5th' Brandon is a very strong newbie from Barbados. Being the first player to return from Redemption Island, he has had to fight to stay in the game. He is still playing in Barbados, and could possibly win! '#SurvivorJDBrandon''' ---- KianJustDanceLover16 NZ: '''14th '''BARB: '''7th' Kian is a skilled contestant who greatly improved his placement in Barbados. Can he go all the way this time?. '#SurvivorJDKian''' ---- YourPasswordIsIncorrect (Tiddles the Ocelot/The Ultra Gamer) JDW: '''13th '''NZ: '''13th' Tiddles is a contestant with much potential. She got voted out early in her first season (along with her ally, PewDieFern) but made a signifacant impact in New Zealand. This season she could make it to the end. '#SurvivorJDTiddles''' ---- Coocoo67 NZ: '''18th' Although he was voted out first, Coocoo has great potential. I have a feeling that he could become the series greatest underdog '#SurvivorJDCoocoo''' ---- Here is the official cast list: *ILoveHarley *JacktheCREEPER79+ *DC Hooke+ *GetLuck+ *Sandra+ *Royale Yonce+ *Shaniqua+ *DanceGuy+ *N.Vel+ *JD4SURVIVOR+ *Stanley56+ *GECZ+ *Jax+ *Jamesnorky+ *Brandon+ *Kian+ *Tiddles+ *Coocoo67+ + = confirmed competing If you are on this list, please comment below to confirm that you are competing. If you are on the list and do not want to compete, just comment that and I will find a replacement. Iceland will start the day Barbados ends, so probably in a few weeks. I am very excited for this season! Category:Blog posts